Encantadia
Encantadia is an expansive and mystical landmass in a dimension separate from the human world. It is divided into four territories: *the Kingdom of Lireo in the east *the Kingdom Sapiro in the north *the Kingdom of Hathoria in the west *the territory of Adamya in the south, a protectorate of Lireo. The peace and balance of the continent are maintained by four elemental gems. These gems used to be part of a single gem, the Mother Gem, but Cassiopea cleaved the gem into four separate parts and distributed each to all four kingdoms for them to protect. Geography Each territory has some marked geographical features: *Hathoria is a volcanic region *Sapiro is mountainous *Adamya has plenty of lakes *Lireo has many forests The continent also has a desert which is probably near HathoriaEpisode 149 History Main article: History of Encantadia The Elemental Gems Main article: Brilyante The elemental gems are powerful objects that control aspects of nature. Races In Lireo: *Diwata (fairies) *Lambana (pixies) In Sapiro: *Sapiryan *Mandirigma (warriors) - in Adjantao *Barbaro (barbarians) - in Ascano *Ivtre (ghosts) *Punjabwe *Bandido (bandits) In Hathoria: *Hathor **Ularka (orcs) In Adamya: *Adamyan *Sirena (mermaids) In Etheria: * Etherian Unspecified region: *Mulawin (winged beings) *Nymfas Imaw implied that there are other independent tribes and communities in the continent which are not subject to the suzerainty of the major existing kingdoms of Encantadia. These tribes, however, seem to respect the authority of each kingdom provided the kingdom do the same thing. The different tribes acknowledge that Lireo is the major seat of power in Encantadia due to being the caretaker of all elemental gems. Flora and Fauna *Dragons are used as flying mounts. Also called Weeka,Encantadia, Episode 19 some dragons breathe fire. *Bakunawa (Sea serpents), around CarceroEpisode 31 *SanflorazEpisode 34. Spelling uncertain, a rare type of flower that changes color *Yesh'ra, around Lavanea volcano *Kambal na uwang (Twin beetles), are a pair of green beetles used by Asval. One could detect the location of the other, making it useful for tracking down those who use ivictus. It could also track down people by pieces of their cloth.In Episode 85, Asval calls the creature Alaalagad. Is it unknown if this refers to the species of the beetle or if this is the name he gave the beetle. *Minokawa is a gigantic bird kept by the Goddess Sandawa in order to prevent chaos. It was killed by Anya using the Ruwido. Culture Encantados speak Enchan and Tagalog. They have their own writing style which is somewhat similar to baybayin. Hathoria desires to utilize the Mother Gem, granted by Emre to Cassiopea, advance progress and remove the vestiges of tradition conserved by the Diwatas and the Sapiryans - contributing to Hathoria's aggressive nature. Cassiopea, being the first Queen of Lireo and one of the first heroes of the Etherian War, got huge respect from the four kingdoms especially in her home kingdom, Lireo, where she was called "ninunong (ancestor) Cassiopea" by the Sang'gres in recognition of her as the founding ruler. Adamyans are considered as the weakest among the four major groups in Encantadia. Imaw is the only notable member. Unlike in mortal realm, Encantadia, especially Lireo, has a different system of family values and relations. The Queen can never marry but she can mate with other Encantados through her dream in order to secure the royal line; it could be anyone.Amihan and Ybrahim are second cousins, which is a blood relationship within the sixth civil degree. The Family Code of the Philippines prohibits marriages between blood relatives up to the fourth civil degree (first cousins) only. This baffled Lira who is used to human values. Society See Diwata, Sapiryan, Adamyan, Hathor, and Etherian Politics The prevailing type of government in the three major states of Encantadia - Lireo, Sapiro, and Hathoria - is monarchy, where kings and queens rule. Adamya, meanwhile, is ruled by a chief who is the wisest among their race. The monarchs of Lireo are descended from Queen Demetria. The monarchs of Hathoria are descended from King Bartimus. The monarchs of Sapiro are descended from King Armeo. Upon the end of the War for the Gems, resulting to the death of King Arvak, Sapiro and Adamya became mere protectorates of Lireo, thus making it the foremost power in Encantadia. The Queen of Lireo became the de facto ruler of all Encantadia and its territories. Currently, Hathoria seeks to conquer all of Encantadia and destroy the worshipers of Emre as commanded by Ether and Arde - including the Sang'gres. But with the downfall of Hathoria and the five gems, once again, being at Lireo's care, the kingdom of Lireo became the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia once more. Minor tribes recognize a tribe leader or chieftain as their ruler such as the Barbaros, the Mulawins, and the Punjabwes. They are autonomous from the major kingdoms but can be tapped as allies by the kingdoms when necessary. Military The military forces of Hathoria, Sapiro and Lireo have been shown to have sky ships and warships. It is as yet unknown how these vessels contribute to wars, which is usually decided on battlefields between those of royal blood. Lireo utilizes the long spear, shield, and khopesh as their primary tools in warfare. Sapiro uses the mace, swords, and a huge round shield with the Sarangay symbol. Hathoria uses swords and firearms as their main weapons. Adamya is the only territory with no established military force. The army of Sapiro is considered to be the most able in combat while Hathoria's weapon mastery is considered as the best in the continent. Lireo hugely relies on the power of the Sang'gres, descendants of Queen Demetria, to be their primary force against aggressors. Likewise, even though Hathoria have been shown to have firearms, Hathors are usually armed with blades and battles and are still fought with swords. Firearms technology has not yet made swords obsolete. There are also some soldiers who are proficient in bow and arrow, although only few Sapiryans had been shown so far. After many years, Encantadia is again a unified continent with the four kingdoms creating strong alliances (especially military). Their respective armies became much more proficient in combat due to years of training as preparation for the expected return of Bathalumang Ether. Technology *Advanced weaponry have been shown to exist in Encantadia, such as guns in Hathoria and cannons in Lireo *Punjabwes are adept with mechanical technology and are expert gunsmithsEpisode 162. Spirituality The land of Encantadia has three main deities: Emre, Ether and Arde. Lireo, Sapiro, and Adamya worships Emre alone whereas Hathoria, initially, worshiped Arde and Emre. Upon the reign of King Hagorn, Hathoria decided to worship Ether and Arde and become their instruments to wreak havoc in Encantadia and avenge the fallen kingdom of Etheria against the other three territories. There are two other deities who left Encantadia: Bathalang Keros of Binyaan (who sided with Arde and Ether) and Bathalumang Haliya (who sided with Emre). The Mulawins also worshiped Bathalang Mandarangan and Diyosang Sandawa that are not worshiped by the Encantados. Trivia *Encantadia has two moons. *In the original series, Anthony (played by Mark Herras) hinted that three earth days is equal to one day in Encantadia. References Category:Locations